Wakeup Call
by Alshoruzen
Summary: Kaito decides to conduct an experiment on his unsuspecting detective. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Kaito decides to conduct an experiment on his unsuspecting detective.

* * *

 **Wakeup Call**

Shinichi covered a yawn as he shut the door behind himself. It had been a long day. Two cases at opposite ends of the city and one suspect who'd tried to make a run for it in addition to some wrap up for several previous cases. Then there was that big festival coming up that had received a few threats. He still had to help think of ways to beef up security for it, but he had the feeling it was going to be trickier than it seemed. Fortunately, the festival was still several weeks away, and he had plenty of time to think (He made a mental note to talk to Kaito about it. The magician thief was unsurprisingly good at finding all the weaknesses and loopholes in security systems of all kinds).

His head was still buzzing with thoughts despite the weariness of his muscles. He knew from experience that it was going to be hell trying to get to sleep like this. So he headed to the bathroom and hunted up the sleeping pills he kept for such occasions. He didn't like having to take them, but he would be useless tomorrow if he didn't get at least a few hours of sleep. He knew Kaito wouldn't approve of him deciding to skip dinner, but Kaito wasn't home yet.

Washing the pills down with a swallow of water, he headed to bed.

-0-

"Shin-chan?" Glancing around the apartment he shared with his detective, Kaito frowned. He'd just gotten back from a late lecture, and he'd been looking forward to spending the evening with Shinichi. After all, both their classes were over for the week, and they had a long weekend coming up. He'd also heard through the grapevine (and several well-placed bugs) that the police had just closed several of the bigger cases they'd been working on. That meant that he and Shinichi would, for the first time in a while, finally have time to relax together.

So where was his detective?

Those were definitely Shinichi's shoes by the door and his jacket on the coat hook, so he had to be home. If he wasn't drowning himself with coffee in the kitchen then that left…

Padding through the apartment on silent feet, Kaito pushed open the bedroom door. And sure enough, there lay his prey slumbering peacefully in the middle of the bed.

The night was warm, so he wasn't surprised to see that Shinichi had kicked off the blankets at some point. Now he lay half curled around a pillow (Kaito's). The magician stood in the bedroom doorway, smiling at the rather adorable picture. Indigo eyes traced the relaxed contours of Shinichi's sleeping face before sliding down to observe the way that thin pajama top had ridden up with Shinichi's movements to reveal a strip of pale skin. The pajama pants had also slid down so that they were just barely clinging to the detective's hips.

Kaito's gaze stuck there. That tantalizing little glimpse of bare skin looked invitingly soft—and he knew for a fact that it was.

Laughing a little to himself, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and run a hand through Shinichi's black hair. The silky strands slid through his fingers. Shinichi didn't even twitch. Not, Kaito supposed, that that was surprising. His detective really could sleep like a rock.

Kaito had always found the fact rather mystifying. His own thief-honed senses made him a light sleeper. But even if he didn't have the reflexes of a phantom thief, he didn't think he'd be able to stay asleep through the things he'd seen Shinichi sleep through (from alarm clocks that shrieked like sirens all the way up to his own kidnapping—his mother's doing, the detective had said, but still, shouldn't you notice when you were bundled onto a motorcycle? Who waited until they were being spirited away down the highway to wake up?). But he supposed it was just one of those little quirks about his detective that made him who he was. That sleepy, not-quite-awake look Shinichi tended to sport before his first cup of coffee was cute, and Kaito had to admit that he'd often taken advantage of Shinichi's inability to think straight first thing in the morning to, ah, help along some of his plans (maybe wheedle certain promises out of Shinichi the boy would never have made if he were in his right mind).

Shinichi sighed and rolled over onto his back, stretching out from his formerly curled position. The movement revealed a flat stomach and a belly button.

Kaito eyed the newly bared midriff with unconcealed interest. On a whim, he reached over to rub his palm gently across the detective's stomach. The skin beneath his hand was warm and soft. Shinichi shivered a little in his sleep but otherwise didn't react.

Kaito contemplated the sleeping detective as his hand continued to rub gentle circles over his tummy. He'd often wondered…

Indigo eyes trailed over the figure lying prone on the bed, sleeping so innocently and, the thought suddenly struck him, oh so very vulnerable.

He'd always wondered just how much Shinichi could really sleep through.

Perhaps a little experiment would sate his curiosity.

White teeth flashed in the dark as a very KID grin spread across the magician thief's face.

The pajamas posed no problem to the thief's skilled hands. Tossing the garments aside, he sat back and admired the detective's bare, slender form lying stretched out and vulnerable before him. The soft, creamy skin was just begging for him to touch. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of it—to lick and suck and bite until he'd left his mark (the marks he'd left last time they'd been able to spend some quality time together had already faded, and really, that was unacceptable!). A predatory smirk stretched across his face.

Now, where to begin…

-0-

 _He had been reading a book. He had his back against the trunk of a tree and his legs stretched out before him. The sky overhead was a clear, crystal blue and fields of white flowers stretched away from him all the way to the horizon in every direction. A soft breeze was blowing, carrying with it the scent of the blossoms. It was exactly the kind of sleepy afternoon that made the world feel like it was standing still in an eternity of languid, summer sunshine._

 _It really was the ideal relaxing afternoon._

 _He closed his eyes, just savoring the moment, then opened them again to blink lazily at his toes. Huh?_

 _That was strange. Where had his clothes gone? He didn't remember taking them off. Without them, he had flowers touching him in some uncomfortably intimate places. He felt a small spike of annoyance. Except it wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been to have their soft petals brushing lightly against his skin._

 _Well, he was alone. No one was around to see him. It was just too comfortable here for him to want to leave yet. Wherever here was. Instead, he let himself relax and just enjoyed the beautiful weather and peaceful surroundings as he continued to read._

 _The heat from the sun was growing more and more intense. That was when he realized that the tree had disappeared too, taking with it all its shade. No wonder he was hot. He blinked up at the sky. When had he lain down? His book was gone too. Honestly, had they grown legs and run off or something?_

 _He sighed, closing his eyes and just breathing in deeply. Beneath him, the grass and flowers were soft (not at all prickly like he would have expected. They almost felt like rumpled sheets. Funny that), and above him the sun shone bright and warm. In fact, it was as though the sunlight was taking on a solid form. It was a heat pressing against him. It danced along his skin like a lover's caress. He shivered._

 _It was…rather nice but also incredibly strange._

-0-

Rising from where he'd been leaving marks all over Shinichi's chest, Kaito took a moment to admire his handiwork. He was pleased to notice that a pink flush and crept across Shinichi's cheeks. Deciding it was time to move on to the next stage of the experiment, he shifted his attention lower.

He ran his hands lightly up and down Shinichi's warm thighs, coaxing them apart. Then he moved to kneel between them. Before him, his detective's half-hard member made it quite clear that his ministrations had not gone unnoticed. Licking his lips, he leaned down.

Indigo eyes gleamed.

-0-

 _Shinichi wasn't sure what was happening. His mind was a muddled mixture of heat, images of sunlight and floral fields, flashes of a familiar smile and shades of indigo, and overwhelming sensations of pleasure._

 _That warm, insistent pressure had found its way between his legs, the center of it wrapped around his length. His muddled brain was having a hard time piecing together what exactly was happening though—he was alone, wasn't he? So how…? What was—_ touching _him like that? All he knew for sure was that, whatever was happening, it was sending waves of pleasure rolling through his body._

 _He tossed his head back in the grass, gasping for breath. He was teetering on the edge—_

 _The heat and the pressure drew away. He whimpered in protest. The whimper turned to a sigh as the presence returned._

 _Now, slowly, it was reaching inside him. He moaned._

-0-

Using one hand to keep Shinichi's hips in place, Kaito carefully pushed a third finger past the detective's twitching entrance. He smirked, watching the way Shinichi squirmed. His detective's breathless little moans were growing louder. And the way Shinichi's inner walls were flexing around his fingers—

He bit back a groan of his own. And to think Shinichi was doing all this in his sleep. He spared a moment to wonder if maybe his detective was just pretending to still be asleep, but he dismissed the idea. Even caught up in the pleasure, Shinichi would have made a fuss and kicked him off the bed. Instead, he turned his attention to the final phase of his little game. He couldn't wait any longer. He gave one last thrust with his fingers before withdrawing them.

Licking his lips, he moved into position. Then in one move he thrust into his unsuspecting lover.

Blue eyes flew open and Shinichi let out a cry that was half shocked yelp and half pleasured scream.

Those hot, velvet walls clenched tight around Kaito in that way that always made Kaito want nothing more than to grab Shinichi's slim hips and pound into him. So he threw the detective's legs over his shoulders and did just that. Besides, if he gave Shinichi too much time to think, the detective would probably try to strangle him.

Shinichi's mind was still reeling in a tangled confusion of sensation, dream fragments, and assorted other thoughts and observations. But his body knew what it wanted right now, and it moved to meet Kaito's thrusts, eager for more of the pleasure the magician was inflicting upon it. It didn't take long for the tiny part of Shinichi that was protesting against the situation to surrender, and he lost himself completely to the heat and the rhythm.

-0-

"You are unbelievable!"

Kaito grinned down at his fuming lover. "Why thank you."

"That is _not_ a compliment! I can't believe you just did that to me."

"I was just curious what you could sleep through. I didn't realize you could sleep through quite so much."

"And that is your brilliant reason for molesting me in my sleep?"

"…Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Hey, it was a scientific experiment."

"I took sleeping pills, you idiot!"

"Sure were strong pills then."

Shinichi groaned and flopped back onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. "I give up. You're impossible."

 **-End-**


End file.
